5 Days
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Foram necessários 5 dias juntos.
1. 1º Dia

Nome: 5 Days

Autor: Doomsday

Gênero: Romance/Drama

Classificação: M

Foco: Harry/Pansy

**N.A.:** _Ah, essa fic é uma loucura, mas é da Sam (Hell's) que eu tirei no I Amigo Secreto do fórum Marauder's Map. Espero que goste, amor._

_Graças a sites como Wikipédia descobri sobre as coisas que escrevo. Espero que as pessoas não me matem, nem que a Sam me bata quando me ver. E sim, a fic é uma insanidade só, e totalmente UA/RA/etc. E sim, essa Pansy está morena, mesmo sendo minha, porém, a Sam gosta e cá está._

_A Mihh betou as três primeiras partes, a Maya betou as últimas duas. Valeu, amores._

_B__om, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

_

* * *

  
_

**5 Days**

_por Doomsday_

**1º Dia**

Observou como ele vinha direto em sua direção, os passos calmos, mas os olhos atentos, como se apenas a postura fosse disfarçar o nervosismo. Estava encostada na parede de tijolos vermelhos, os olhos escuros atentos. Quando ele ligou sabia onde encontrá-lo, e quanto deveria levar. Mas estava começando a ficar complicado ver o que ele fazia, e sua língua coçar de vontade de correr ao The Daily Prophet, contar tudo que sabia e destruir a vida dele.

Pensou na quantidade de dinheiro que conseguiria ganhar com essa notícia saindo tão grande na primeira página: _Herói Em Queda. – Antidepressivos São Culpados do Vício_. Sorriu, e seus olhos capturaram algo que lhe chamou a atenção. Conforme Potter aproximava-se, vira que ele escondera a mão dentro do bolso da calça, mas vira que ela tremia.

-Parkinson. – ele disse. Os olhos baixos, como se fosse vergonhoso olhá-la nos olhos.

-Potter. – Pansy sorriu puxando-o para junto de si, sorrindo quando o moreno arregalou os olhos.

Era sempre assim, e Potter parecia que não aprendia. Toda vez – desde a primeira vez – fora assim, e sempre seria.

_Observou como os olhos dele estavam dilatados. Ele já havia caído nessa vida há muito tempo. Provavelmente na mesma época que ela. Provavelmente pelo mesmo motivo que ela. Porém, Pansy sentia o veneno dela correr na veia, o dele descia pela garganta com um gole de água, ou a seco._

_-Zabini me disse..._

_-Eu sei o que ele te disse. – sorriu, puxando Potter para junto de si, vendo-o não entender nada do que estava acontecendo. – Acalme-se, ou vai chamar atenção desnecessária._

_Seus dentes encontraram a boca dele, mordendo o lábio inferior. Sua mão trilhou seus braços puxando-o para ainda mais perto. Sorriu quando viu que mesmo com alguma coisa no sistema, Potter ainda conseguia entender com clareza quando precisava fingir algo. Espalmou as mãos na cintura dela, segurando-a com firmeza. E sentiu que ela colocava algo no bolso de sua calça, enquanto pressionava uma das pernas entre suas coxas, gemendo baixo em seguida._

_Pansy soltou o lábio dele, vendo a marca vermelha que deixara. Potter a fitava sério, sem saber bem o que fazer a seguir. Porém, viu Draco Malfoy aproximar-se, por detrás da morena, parando junto dela, as mãos correndo por sua cintura, puxando-a para ele. Blaise logo foi para o lado deles, olhando para Draco e Pansy, sorrindo. Os olhos faiscaram quando viram Potter, e apenas balançou a cabeça, lhe cumprimentando._

_Pansy sorriu do modo como Potter a fitou sério, e virou-se, apenas fazendo o mesmo movimento de cabeça que Blaise tinha feito e saiu do recinto, fazendo com que os três rissem. Porém, na mente de Pansy, ela já sabia que voltaria a ter esse mesmo encontro com Potter. Várias e várias vezes._

Buscou a boca dele, escorrendo sua mão pela lateral do corpo dele, sentindo que o braço inteiro direito dele tremia. Abriu os olhos devagar, vendo que Potter tinha as pupilas dilatas, a testa suava, porém, os lábios estavam gelados. Observou como todo ele parecia estar tremendo agora, como se fosse desmaiar.

-Há quanto tempo está sem? – murmurou contra a boca dele.

-Dois dias. – sua voz quase não saia, aqueles sintomas iam e vinha, mas agora parecia que lhe derrubariam de uma vez.

-Inferno. – disse ainda contra a boca do moreno.

Olhou para os lados, ninguém olhava diretamente para eles, mas se Potter começasse a passar mal ali, alguém veria, e esse alguém poderia ser a pessoa errada. A pessoa que contaria que vira o herói do mundo bruxo na companhia de uma das partidárias de Voldemort, e que ele passava mal, e a culpa era dela.

-Você é muito burro, Potter. – o segurou pelos ombros.

Virou-se conforme ela lhe guiava, não conseguia ter pensamentos coerentes, não conseguia pensar em nada a não ser o que precisava. E ela tinha o que ele precisava. Entrou por uma porta de cor escura, subiu dois lances de escada, e parou em outra porta escura. Escorou-se na parede ao lado da porta. Harry sentia o suor escorrendo por seu rosto, mas estava com frio. Senti o corpo todo tremer, sentia dores, sentia a cabeça pesada.

Pansy o observou encostado na parede, enquanto abria a porta de seu apartamento. Potter estava em um estado precário. Nunca pensara em vê-lo assim. Na verdade, ver o grande Harry Potter com os mesmo problemas que os seus, caindo aos seus pés, quebrando, era assustador. Se ele poderia quebrar, todos poderiam fazer isso. E Pansy nunca se sentira vulnerável como agora.

Abriu a porta, empurrando o moreno pra dentro, fechando a porta em seguida. Daria algo a ele, faria com que ele ficasse melhor, que parecesse de passar mal. Caso Potter desmaiasse em outro lugar, logo chegariam a ela. Não eram muitas pessoas que sabiam o que ela fazia, mas era o suficiente para que ela fosse entregue ao Ministério. E não queria nem pensar em Draco e Blaise também sendo detidos pelo Ministério, eles eram sua vida, e nunca deixaria que eles acabassem presos sendo que a culpa era de Potter.

O empurrou para que se sentasse no sofá, olhando-o enquanto procurava dentro da gaveta da cômoda pelo que queria. Virou-se, com a pílula na mão, olhando Potter sentado em seu sofá, a cabeça inclinada para trás, os olhos fechados. As mãos espalmadas nas pernas tremiam, mas ele mexia os dedos para disfarçar o efeito. Começaria lhe dando algo para parar aquilo, e então daria as mais fortes. Respirou fundo, sabendo que os efeitos das drogas em seu sistema já estavam passando, precisaria de mais.

Tirou a jaqueta que usava e jogou-a na cama atrás do sofá, olhando para Potter, que a observava com os olhos semi-abertos. Sorriu pelo canto da boca, achando graça na situação que ele estava.

-Você não precisa me ajudar, é só me dar o que preciso.

Pansy caminhou até ele, ajoelhando-se no sofá ao lado de Potter, ficando mais alta que ele, olhando-o de cima.

-Se você morrer, ou for internado, alguém virá atrás de mim. – segurou a pílula de Amytril na ponta dos dedos, sorrindo. – E isso não posso deixar acontecer.

Harry a viu inclinando-se em sua direção, a ponta dos dedos por entre seus lábios, empurrando uma pílula. Engoliu a seco, olhando dentro dos olhos de Pansy Parkinson, vendo-a sorrir disso.


	2. 2º Dia

**2º Dia**

Abriu os olhos, sentindo a cabeça girar. Piscou várias vezes, olhando ao redor. Não tinha certeza de onde estava, mas tinha certeza de que Pansy Parkinson estava junto. Sentou-se na cama, seus olhos acostumando-se com a luz clara. Estava sem óculos, a visão embaçada. Ouviu uma risada fraca vindo da direita, e virou a cabeça naquela direção. Viu vultos a dançarem perto de si, e reconheceu os dois. Pansy e Malfoy. Sua cabeça girou e fechou os olhos, ouvindo uma porta abrir e fechar.

-Aposto que está com dor de cabeça.

Pansy pegou o frasco na cômoda, jogando para Potter, que tinha achado os óculos e agora olhava para os lados, tentando entender onde estava. Viu quando ele pegou o frasco, lendo o que estava na etiqueta. O viu abrir o frasco, pegar uma pílula vermelha e engolir, sem perguntar nada. Sentou-se na cadeira do canto, cruzando as pernas para cima, apoiando o queixo nos joelhos, a caneca de café na mão.

-Você estava péssimo ontem. – disse em deboche, olhando-o nos olhos, bebendo um pouco do café, manchando a borda da caneca preta de vermelho.

-Obrigado por ontem.

Pansy juntou dois dedos na testa, como se fizesse uma continência, ainda debochando de Potter, e piscou um olho. Ela não estava fazendo favor algum a ele. O favor era a ela mesma.

-Porque ficou dois dias sem nada?

-Estava n'A Toca. – explicou saindo da cama, segurando o frasco. Parou perto do sofá, sentindo a cabeça latejando, e as mãos ainda tremiam levemente. Fechou a abriu a mão, olhando como os dedos tremiam. Não entendia isso. Pansy já tinha lhe dado o que precisava, por que não fazia efeito?

-Você toma coisas fracas. – viu que ele a olhava sério, e então o viu desviar os olhos novamente para o frasco e as mãos. Percebeu a vermelhidão no rosto dele, e o viu morder o lábio inferior. – Potter, eu realmente duvido que eu seja a primeira mulher na sua vida a estar de calcinha na sua frente.

Pansy levantou-se da cadeira, a caneca ainda na mão. Seu sorriso era maldoso. Porém, não seria por causa de Potter que mudaria de roupa. Estava em sua casa, não ficaria diferente de como ficava todos os dias. Vestia uma camisa de Blaise, descalça, de calcinha. Os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo frouxo.

-Não ficaria assim se começasse a tomar coisas de verdade. – puxou da gaveta da cômoda outro frasco, sabendo que aquilo faria Potter um viciado como ela, mas que ele nunca mais tremeria ou teria sintomas como os de ontem. Era só tomar todos os dias. – Afinal, o que houve com você para tomar essas coisas, Potter?

Harry não respondeu. Não queria responder. Porque começara quando a Guerra terminou, e então, não parou. Eram fracos no começo, apenas algo para lhe tirar daquela tristeza. Mas então, tornaram-se fortes, e tornaram excessivos. E estava no estágio que estava. Um caminho sem volta.

-Potter? – Pansy parou atrás do sofá, sorrindo. Ele não lhe responderia, sabia disso.

-Por que você toma essas coisas?

-Porque quero. – terminou seu café, colocando a caneca na mesa perto da janela.

Observou os braços dela, não haviam marcas. Se ela tomava coisas mais fortes, onde estavam as marcas?

-Eu sei ser discreta. – levantou a perna direita, colocando o pé no encosto do sofá, deixando que toda sua perna e sua calcinha ficassem à mostra. Viu Harry olhar seu pé, vendo as marcas de picadas ali. Algumas recentes, outras cicatrizadas. Voltou seus olhos para o rosto dela. – Isso é de verdade. Esses remédios que você toma não lhe fazem o efeito que procura.

Não disse nada. Estava apenas prestando atenção ao que ela dizia. Via que Pansy não tinha vergonha alguma de lhe mostrar o corpo, era como se não se importasse que ele lhe visse daquele jeito. Esticou o braço, entregando o frasco para ela, mas a morena balançou a cabeça, negando.

-Esses são para o começo. - disse sorrindo, descendo a perna do sofá.

-Começo?

Ela apenas assentiu, dando a volta no sofá e sentando-se. Harry pouco entendeu, porém, sentou-se também, somente agora percebendo que sua cabeça estava em silêncio, e que seus braços haviam parado de tremer. Olhou o frasco novamente, abrindo-o e pegando outro, engolindo a seco. Ouviu a risada de Pansy, e olhou-a, ela tinha os dedos entre os fios dos cabelos, o rosto sorridente.

-Esse tem um efeito interessante.

Sabia que em alguns minutos o moreno começaria a relaxar de verdade, como se estivesse dopado. Mostraria que o mundo daqueles remédios ridículos que ele tomava não era nada comparado aos que daria a ele.

Não pediu que ele ficasse, ele não disse que iria embora. Os minutos arrastaram-se, e o efeito do que Harry tinha tomado começou a aparecer. O moreno começara a ficar com calor, tirara o casaco que vestia. Os cabelos começaram a grudar na testa, e os olhos estavam terrivelmente dilatados. Quando ele a olhou, teve que sorrir, sabendo que deveria tomar um daqueles para ter efeito em si também.

Poucos minutos depois de ter engolido duas daquelas pílulas, seu corpo estava quente, e tudo parecia extremamente mais devagar do que realmente estava. Sorriu, olhando Potter em seu sofá. O rapaz estava com os olhos no teto, as mãos espalmadas no tecido do sofá, a boca semi-aberta.

Levantou-se. Todos seus movimentos devagar, mas sorriu disso. Adorava essa sensação, era ótimo quando tudo ficava devagar, as sensações correndo devagar em suas veias, entrando devagar em seu cérebro. Alcançou a gaveta que mais abria em sua cômoda e puxou um pacote com uma seringa nova, sua seringa e outro pequeno pacote. Voltou ao sofá, começando a preparar a mistura, para poder colocar na seringa.

Harry tinha virado o rosto para a morena, observando o que ela fazia. Os movimentos dela eram lentos, e o cheiro do perfume dela forte. Observou como os três primeiros botões da camisa dela estavam abertos, e como o relevo dos seios dela aparecia conforme ela inclinava-se para mexer nas seringas. E como a cor da calcinha dela era estranha. Não parecia roxa, mas também não era rosa. E era de renda, e a posição que ela estava sentada lhe deixava bem pouco para a imaginação.

-Potter, tenha certeza de que está preparado pra isso.

-O que é isso? – até mesmo sua voz parecia arrastada, devagar.

-Um modo de ficar realmente fora da realidade.

Pansy ajoelhou-se no sofá, ficando com a barriga encostada no braço direito dele, os seios na altura do rosto dele, e Harry virou o rosto pra cima, encarando o dela. Os olhos escuros e brilhantes dela pareciam sorrir junto com os lábios. A viu segurar seu punho esquerdo, esticando o braço. Sabia que doeria um pouco, mas talvez com o que tinha correndo em suas veias não fosse sentir.

Fechou os olhos, esperou que ela terminasse logo.


	3. 3º Dia

**3º Dia**

Empurrou o corpo dela contra a parede. Pansy sorriu. Estavam a uma dia e meio acordados, ambos sem realmente saber disso. Harry estava sério, observando os olhos dela, vendo como ela sorria. O apartamento estava quente, as paredes ao seu redor começariam a derreter em alguns momentos. Viu os movimentos dos braços de Pansy. Lentos, rápidos. A boca dela vinha para perto da sua, os lábios se roçavam, mas não chegavam a se tocar de verdade.

-Mais.

Pansy sorriu ainda mais, empurrando o quadril contra o dele, as mãos fechando-se contra os ombros dele. Estava na ponta do pé, os dedos começando a doer. Os cabelos soltos grudavam em sua nuca. Estava quente, e sabia de um modo de deixar ainda mais. Potter já estava descalço, sem camisa, apenas de calça. O cinto dele, eles usavam para prender a circulação do membro que picavam.

Sabia que conforme jogavam mais para o sistema, mas queriam. O efeito começava a passar, e precisavam renová-lo. E tinham feito isso há duas horas. A noite tornara-se dia, e o dia tornara-se inferno de tão quente que se sentiam. Pansy empurrou o quadril contra o dele, roçando sua boca a dele, sua língua contornando o lábio inferior dele.

-Ainda não.

Sussurrou, afastando-se dele, andando até a mesa. Harry virou-se, escorando-se na parede. Jurara a si mesmo que seria aquilo, que seria somente daquela vez que faria isso. Mas então, quando o efeito da primeira vez passara, começou a tremer, sentir fome, sede, suar, sentir frio. Pansy estava deitada ao seu lado naquele momento. Os olhos escuros dela estavam ainda mais escuros sem a luz do apartamento acessa.

Viu os cabelos dela soltos, caindo ao redor de seu rosto. Ela não era bonita. Ela era diferente. Ela não tinha a beleza óbvia das outras mulheres, era uma beleza diferente. Segurou os cabelos dela, sua mão tremendo. Ela riu. Riu e preparou mais uma dose para cada um deles. E a noite tornou-se dia diante de seus olhos. Continuou deitado na cama, ela estava sentada, a calcinha que via entre as pernas dela durante os movimentos era azul agora.

E viu o dia ficar quente. Muito quente. Escorreu da cama para o chão, ficando de pé, jurando que seria a última vez. Porém, ela estava com duas cápsulas azuis na mão, e parada a sua frente, séria. A viu colocar as cápsulas na boca, e colar a boca na sua, empurrando uma delas por entre seus lábios.

Afastou-se rápido, olhando-a sem entender. Os movimentos de ambos rápidos demais. Estava quente. Quente demais. Tirou a camisa, tirou os sapatos, precisava de água, se refrescar. E Pansy fugira de seus braços agora. Escorregou até o chão, sentando-se. A morena estava deitada no sofá, observando-o. A cabeça pendia da beira do sofá, os cabelos caiam como cascata, fios escuros. As pernas levantadas no encosto totalmente a mostra.

-Está quente.

A voz pastosa dele a fez rir, e abanar-se, mostrando que também estava com calor. Pansy estava com calor e sentia que ferveria a qualquer momento. Olho ele de ponta cabeça, tendo uma idéia para refrescar a ambos. Virou-se, saindo do sofá, cambaleando um pouco e indo na direção do banheiro.

-Ei, Potter, vem se refrescar.

E mesmo que já fosse mais de cinco da tarde e lá fora estivesse frio, ambos entraram debaixo do jato do chuveiro desligado. Pansy ria, achando totalmente engraçado que ambos estivessem debaixo d'água, um empurrando o outro devagar para ter espaço.

-Minha casa, tenho mais direito que você.

Não tinha certeza se ele tinha entendido o que tinha falado, mas ele a olhava sério. Potter ficava sério, não era divertido como Blaise e Draco. E não fazia as mesmas coisas que Blaise e Draco faziam quando ficavam ali juntos. Porém, Pansy não se importava com isso. A sensação que corria suas veias nesse momento era forte. Nem mesmo a água fria conseguia lhe deixar calma, nem mesmo a falta de roupa estava fazendo efeito.

Saiu do box molhando o chão do banheiro, olhando-se no espelho. Seus cabelos estavam pingando, Potter aparecia no reflexo, dentro do box, olhando-a. Sorriu e acenou com a mão, vendo ainda sério. Girou os olhos, seus movimentos devagar e rápidos novamente.

-Você é chato, Harry.

Encostou-se na parede fria, a calça pesada escorregando em sua cintura. Os efeitos de qualquer que fosse que estivesse a mais tempo em seu sistema, passando. A boca amarga do gosto do café que não se lembrava de ter bebido. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, as lentes dos óculos com pingos. Pansy inclinava-se na pia, aproximando-se do espelho, olhando o próprio rosto.

Desceu os olhos pelas costas dela, vendo a camisa branca que ela usava colada no corpo dela, desceu seus olhos, observando o bumbum. Sorriu quando viu que a calcinha azul dela era fina atrás. E observou como ela continuava a inclinar-se, aproximando-se do espelho, as mãos na pia.

Ouviu que Potter desligava o chuveiro e observou pelo espelho conforme ele saia do box, molhando o chão. Virou-se, seus cabelos espirrando água pelo cômodo.

-Você está molhando meu banheiro, Harry.

Harry olhou pra baixo, e Pansy também, e ambos ficaram a observar que seus corpos faziam poças de água fria que escorria de seus corpos quentes e ainda parcialmente vestidos. Pansy começou a rir, sentindo as mãos de Harry em seus braços, os dedos roçando sua pele. Ele ainda estava quente, e sua boca buscou a dele, apenas parar roçar e dizer:

-Agora sim, mais.

Saiu do banheiro, os cabelos pingando, o tecido molhado começando a incomodar conforme grudava em sua pele. Desabotoou os botões enquanto andava até o frasco das cápsulas azul que estava na cama. Jogou o tecido molhado no chão, ao pé da cama, virando-se e voltando ao banheiro. Harry fitava-se no espelho, sério, entrou na frente dele, ficando com o quadril encostado no quadril dele.

Olhavam-se no espelho e Pansy sorria, esperando que o moreno sorriso, mas parecia uma tarefa impossível. Ficou séria também, lembrava-se de Potter sorrindo no colégio, por que ele não sorria agora que tinha liberdade? Tirou duas cápsulas azuis do frasco, colocando ambas na boca e levantando as sobrancelhas, empurrando o quadril para trás, sentindo o de Potter.

As mãos dele seguraram sua cintura, a boca dele aproximou-se da sua, fazendo com que virasse o rosto de lado. Olhou dentro daqueles olhos verdes dilatados, e sorriu, abrindo a boca levemente e deixando que a língua dele procurasse o que o corpo tanto queria. A mente implorando para mais.


	4. 4º Dia

**4º Dia**

-_Free my severed heart, give me you. I want it._

Abriu os olhos. Aquela voz estava perto demais. Viu a luz do sol e, imediatamente, sua cabeça latejou. Apertou os olhos com as pontas dos dedos, sentindo que o colchão que estava deitado se mexia. Abriu os olhos devagar, mais uma vez, vendo que Pansy estava a seu lado, deitada de barriga pra cima.

Ela estava cantando; os olhos fechados, os braços atrás da cabeça. A camisa que vestia era verde. Deixou seus olhos vagarem. As pernas estavam novamente descobertas. Agora a calcinha era preta. Ela cantou novamente a mesma frase que lhe acordara. Sentou-se, vendo que o sorriso dela aumentava ainda mais.

Por Merlin! Era o terceiro ou quarto dia que estava lá? Balançou a cabeça, vendo que o quarto movia-se junto com o balanço de sua cabeça. Pegou os óculos da cabeceira da cama dela, vendo agora com perfeição todo o resto a seu redor. Pansy agora de olhos abertos, olhando-o, sorrindo. Ela sempre estava sorrindo daquele jeito.

-Sua calça estava molhada demais. – apontou para a janela, vendo que a calça estava no parapeito, secando.

Harry abaixou a visão até o próprio corpo, vendo que estava usando apenas uma boxer branca, e sentiu certa vergonha. O que tinha acontecido? Não lembrava-se de muita coisa, apenas de que ela entrara no banheiro sem camisa, os seios balançando brevemente conforme se movia. E que ela lhe dera outra cápsula azul, de dentro da boca.

-O que aconteceu?

Virou a cabeça na direção dele, olhando-o dentro daqueles olhos verdes baços. Poderia descrever o que tinha acontecido ontem, mas decidiu que Potter poderia, muito bem, se lembrar. Apenas precisava lhe dar aquele devido empurrão que desencadeara tudo o que fizeram naquela madrugada.

Levantou-se da cama, contornando-a e indo na direção do banheiro, esperando que Harry estivesse pelo menos um terço acordado e a seguisse. Parou na frente do espelho, observando como estava com leves olheiras arroxeadas. Sorriu. Era um dos preços de ficar praticamente três dias em puro delírio.

Harry entrou no banheiro, ainda um pouco envergonhado de estar só de roupa de baixo, mas Pansy parecia não se importar nem um pouco com isso. Viu-a parada à frente da pia, virada para o espelho, fitando-se. Harry não sabia bem se queria ver sua imagem no espelho, sabia que deveria estar uma bagunça. Mas nada o preparou para a imagem que viu.

Sua boca estava com um corte no lábio inferior, seus olhos com marcas de olheiras fundas, os cabelos nunca estiveram tão bagunçados como agora. Pansy parecia que se divertia a sua frente, vendo-o se analisar e parecendo realmente espantado com o que via. Viu-a pegar um frasco caído dentro da pia, abrindo e pegando duas cápsulas azul de dentro, mostrando-as para ele.

-_Isso_ foi sua queda ontem.

Observou-a enquanto ela colocava uma na boca, inclinando o corpo para frente, abrindo a torneira, pegando um pouco de água na mão, ajudando a engolir. E foi como o movimento de inclinar o corpo pra frente, as mãos na borda da pia, que Harry olhou no espelho, percebendo que fora ali que começara a perder a noção do que fazia.

_Engoliu a cápsula a seco, lambendo os lábios dela logo em seguida._

_Pansy riu, sentindo as mãos dele apertando-se em sua cintura, uma delas subindo e segurando seu seio a mostra com certa força. Empurrou o quadril para trás, sentindo que ele estava começando a reagir de forma mais rápida._

_Gemeu e riu conforme sentia Potter livrando-se da calça, abaixando a boxer branca ensopada que deixava bem pouco para a imaginação de Pansy. Virou-se para o espelho novamente, as mãos segurando com força a pia, sentindo os dedos dele lhe atiçarem ao afastar sua calcinha, descendo-a por suas pernas._

_A boca dele colocou-se em seu ombro e ela gemeu com força, quebrando algumas unhas descascadas na pia conforme aplicava mais força sobre ela. Sentia o corpo dele contra si, sentia-o bem fundo dentro de seu corpo, e apenas respirou fundo, sentindo que mesmo com tudo que tinha dentro de seu sistema, ainda conseguia sentir a dor de tê-lo assim._

_Seus olhos verdes fixaram-se no espelho, no corpo inclinado refletido, nos seios que ganhavam atenção de suas mãos agora. Bateu seu corpo de encontro ao dela, ouvindo-a gemer, e gemeu também. Não sabia se era a cápsula ou a substância que estava na seringa, mas seu corpo pegava fogo. Sentia cada pequena parte que tocava do corpo dela, e estava quente também, fervendo._

_Saiu e entrou. Saiu e entrou. Até mesmo o ritmo o fazia sentir-se quente. Mas precisava ir mais rápido, mais fundo. Viu-a levantar a cabeça, os olhos colados aos seus pelo espelho, a boca abrindo-se para gemer e sorrir. Sorriu também, apertando os seios dela entre seus dedos, o corpo empurrando-se para frente, querendo mais estar dentro dela._

_E ela empurrava o quadril pra trás, gemia, afastava um pouco mais as pernas, a língua passeando pelos lábios, os olhos fechando-se quando o sentia empurrar-se com mais força. E Harry sabia que não duraria muito mais, tinha que enterrar-se nela até o fundo, derramar-se nela. Talvez assim parasse de sentir tanto calor. E ela gemeu mais alto; seu nome, desta vez: _Potter_._

_Moveu o quadril pra trás, estremecendo conforme tinha um orgasmo, forte, quente. Sorriu, olhando no espelho como ele estava bem próximo também, e como agora as mãos dele em sua cintura tornava ainda mais rápido e forte o ritmo das estocadas dele dentro de si. Continuou sorrindo para o espelho observando como ele tremia enquanto derramava-se dentro de si, e isso a fez gemer._

_Virou o rosto para trás, sua boca encontrando a dele. Harry a beijou, talvez pela primeira vez com força, com vontade, demonstrando que queria ainda mais continuar dentro dela. Pansy sorriu, empurrando o quadril para trás, soltando-se dele, indo para o box outra vez._

-Você lembrou.

-Aconteceu várias vezes. – era uma quase afirmação. Harry observou como Pansy sorria, entregando a cápsula azul para ele, mas o moreno balançou a cabeça.

-É pra começar o dia.

Pansy prendeu a cápsula entre os dentes enquanto se virava, mostrando para ele que deveria ir pegá-la ali. Harry ainda ficou alguns segundos parado, o rosto sério. Pansy sorria, quase engolindo a cápsula ela mesma. Mas então, o moreno a prensou na pia com força; a lembrança tivera um efeito interessante no corpo dele. Entregou a cápsula, e o beijou, enroscando uma das pernas por entre as dele.

-Vem, estamos apenas começando o dia.

Harry a seguiu até o quarto, vendo-a inclinar-se na cama, a posição perfeita para que ele visse que aquela calcinha escura também era fina atrás. Pansy virou o rosto, sorrindo, mostrando na mão esquerda as seringas. Harry sorriu pelo canto da boca. Seria a última vez. Jurou.

* * *

**Tradução:**

**Gehenna by Slipknot**

_Liberte meu coração cortado, me dê você. Eu quero isso._


	5. 5º Dia

**5º Dia**

Abriu os olhos. A noite havia virado dia outra vez há alguns segundos e Pansy estava com o corpo por cima do seu, sentada em sua barriga, tirando o cinto de seu braço. O lugar onde ela colocara a agulha estava ardendo. O mesmo lugar para tantas picadas. Pansy ainda ficou ali, colocando o pé em seu peito, pegando a agulha para piscar-se entre os dedos do pé.

Levantou a cabeça. O efeito daquilo era imediato. Sentia-se queimando por dentro, em suas veias. Sentia que acordava seus músculos dormentes. Sentia que o corpo queimava, começando a arder e queimar com o toque do corpo dela. A viu fechar os olhos quando terminou de injetar dentro do corpo a dose de delírio. A boca apertada, os seios à mostra novamente. Ela não ligava mais de se vestir. Eles a todo o momento colavam-se, empurrando-se contra paredes e pias.

As unhas quebradas de Pansy já haviam marcado Harry nas costas. Os dentes de Harry já haviam marcado Pansy nos ombros e no quadril. Sentiu que o corpo dela desabava para trás, a mão deixando a seringa cair no chão, quebrando. Sentou-se. Ela estava com as costas entre suas pernas, o quadril por cima do seu; a calcinha rosa brilhava fortemente.

-Vamos acabar morrendo desse jeito.

Ela sorriu.

-É isso? Quer me matar?

Ela sorriu de novo, dessa vez balançando o quadril de forma insinuante.

-Você vai morrer também.

Ela sorriu, movendo as mãos para o próprio rosto, fingindo que estava chorando. Harry riu, fazendo-a rir também. Pansy realmente não tinha limite. Viu-a levantar, sentando-se à sua frente, ainda entre suas pernas, mas agora o bumbum dela estava no colchão. Harry não sabia se gostava ou não disso. Preferia que o bumbum dela ainda estivesse de encontro ao seu quadril.

-Outra dose.

Harry balançando a cabeça, negando.

-Vamos morrer.

Harry voltou a rir, deitando-se, jogando o pacote fechado para ela fazer a mistura. Pansy riu inclinando-se, engatinhando até os apetrechos que usava para preparar a droga. Ela sorriu durante todo o processo, atrapalhando-se porque sentia que seus movimentos não condiziam com seus olhos e seu cérebro.

Viu o corpo de Potter ali, deitado na cama, observando-a, e quis que ele estivesse dentro de si mais uma vez, apenas para que terminassem com aquela quantidade. Porque sabia que teria que sair para pegar mais com Draco se quisesse continuar com aquela festa sem fim com Harry.

Sorriu. Provavelmente ele já estava sendo procurado. Fechou os olhos. A cabeça latejou e parecia que tinham derrubado um caminhão de cimento em seus braços. Respirou fundo, abrindo os olhos, vendo Harry fitando-a sério. Ele parecia que sentira a mesma coisa, e passava a língua nos lábios a todo momento, deixando-os avermelhados. Sua boca estava seca, mas mesmo assim sorriu e procurou pelo chão pelas seringas.

-Merda.

-O quê?

-Uma delas se foi. – pegou um pedaço da seringa e mostrou para ele. Harry puxou a seringa do chão, que era sua e estava inteira, e entregou para ela, vendo-a começar a colocar a parte dele para injetá-la.

Sentou-se nele novamente, dessa vez mexendo o quadril, indicando o que queria. Harry jogou o cinto para ela, rindo enquanto sentia seu corpo reagir as brincadeiras dela. A viu prender seu braço, e picar no mesmo lugar de minutos atrás, a dor sendo ainda maior. Fechou os olhos com força. Dessa vez a droga correu mais rápido dentro de seu sistema, acelerou tudo. Ouviu um gemido de dor, vendo que Pansy já estava picando-se. Como ela mexera-se tão rápido?

Jogou a cabeça para trás. Estava forte. A sensação de ser esmagada cresceu, a boca ficou mais seca, a cabeça latejou mais forte e o corpo esquentou de modo que parecia que começaria a derreter. Abriu os olhos, o coração batendo bem rápido, a mente acelerada. Era a primeira vez que ficava assim, era a primeira vez que estava naquele estado. E estava adorando cada segundo.

Empurrou o tecido para o lado, empurrando o seu para baixo, entrando no corpo dela com força, ouvindo-a deixar um gemido de dor escapar. Viu o corpo ir para a frente, a cabeça pendendo na frente do corpo. Os olhos abertos dilatados, os cabelos bagunçados, o corpo começando a mover-se para cima e para baixo, empurrando o seu para dentro do dela.

Harry sentia o coração batendo com força. O peito subia e descia e não era somente sua respiração. Estremeceu quando ela cravou as unhas em seu peito, e sentiu que sua boca secava totalmente, a mente trabalhando rápido. Tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Pansy tombou o corpo para cima do seu, as pernas endireitando-se, fazendo com que se separassem.

Ouviu bem dentro de sua mente a respiração de Harry forte e rápida, sentia o coração dele bater contra o seu peito. Suas mãos cravaram no lençol, seu próprio coração batendo rápido demais. Sua cabeça parecia que explodiria, e sua mão buscou sem força a mão de Harry. Queria que ele sentisse como o coração dela estava. Ouviu que ele dizia algo, mas a voz entrecortada dele e o sino que batia dentro de sua mente a impediram de registrar o que quer que fosse.

Sua pele queimou, e sua boca seca lhe impedia de dizer algo. O sino que tocava dentro de sua mente era forte demais, mas queria que ela ouvisse o que diria, queria que ela soubesse que fora a viagem. Que ela estava certa, eles iriam morrer. Abriu e fechou a boca, sua língua grudando no céu da boca, sua respiração parando aos poucos, mas a voz ainda saiu:

-À morte.

A respiração de Harry cessou e Pansy ainda manejou levantar a cabeça, apesar do corpo inteiro estar duro. Sua própria respiração estava cessando, o coração alucinado iria explodir a qualquer momento. Na sua mente o sino batia forte, parecia que arrebentaria seu cérebro. E então a boca secou de vez, o coração bateu mais rápido que antes e seu corpo parecia preso por amarras.

Viu os olhos de Potter abertos, mas ele não estava mais lá. Pansy sabia que era a morte. Que ela viera lhe buscar na forma de pó branco, de cápsulas azul e de seringas de vidro. Seu corpo parou de se mover, sua respiração cessou, seu coração finalmente explodiu e os cabelos cobriram o ombro de Harry. O mundo tornou-se apenas um escuro.

* * *

**The Daily Prophet.****May, 2, 2004.**

**Harry Potter e Pansy Parkinson Encontrados Mortos.**

_Pílulas, sexo e culpa. O que levou o jovem herói e a jovem vilã a procurarem por tal fim? Nossas fontes contam que eles passaram cinco dias dentro do apartamento da jovem, drogando-se. Os corpos foram encontrados na manhã seguinte à morte deles. Harry Potter estava noivo de Ginny Weasley, e Pansy Parkinson casada com Draco Malfoy. Ambos eram inimigos no colégio..._

_Fim_


End file.
